orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arundina graminifolia
Arundina graminifolia is a species of orchid from the genus Arundina. Description Arundina graminifolia is a terrestrial multiperennial orchid with reedy stems, forming large clumps growing to a height of 70 cm to 2 m. This orchid blooms in summer and autumn, showing rather open clusters of showy terminal flowers, ten at the most. They bloom in succession on the terminal racemes, which are 7 to 16 cm long. These flowers, 5 – 8 cm in diameter, are a rosy lilac and white disk with a purple lip. The bracts are wide triangular and surround the main stalk of the flower cluster. The occasional fertilized seed pods contain minute powdery seeds, and small plants often develop near the cane ends after flowering, and likely aid in propagation if allowed to reach the soil. With only 200 of the plant to be recorded growing naturally in Singapore, the species is close to extinction there, largely because of destruction of its natural habitat, namely the rainforests and mangrove forests. The remaining plants, commonly called Tapah weeds, can be found in the secondary forests or at the forest fringes. It is however very common in road cuts and other disturbed areas in full sun in Sarawak, East Malaysia, where it often is the most common flowering plant to be seen along the roadsides. The plaited linear leaves are oblong lanceolate, with a length of 9 to 19 cm and a width of 0.8 to 1.5 cm. The apex is acuminate. There are amplexicaul (clasping the stem) sheaths. Distribution This tropical Asiatic genus extends from India, Nepal, Thailand, Malaysia, Singapore, South China to Indonesia and across the Pacific Islands at elevations of 0 to 1000 meters. It was introduced to Puerto Rico, Costa Rica , Guatemala and Panama. Culture Plants grows in intermediate to warm temperatures with shade. When potting Arundina plants, the pseudobulbs must be half buried into the potting media. Plants can be potted in 40% soil, 40% dry bark and 20% perlite or another humus rich soil mixture. Plants should be watered regularly. Varities Naming Common Names: The Grass-Like Leaf Arundina, bamboo orchid Synonyms # Arundina affinis Griff. 1851 # Arundina bambusifolia RoxbLindley 1831 # Arundina cantleyi Hook. f. 1890 # Arundina celebica Schltr. 1911 # Arundina chinensis Blume 1825 # Arundina densa Lindley 1842 # Arundina densiflora Hook. f. 1890 # Arundina graminifolia var. revoluta (Hook. f.) A.L. Lamb 1994 # Arundina maculata J.J. Sm. 1933 # Arundina meyenii (Schauer) Rchb. f. 1852 # Arundina minor Lindl. 1831 # Arundina philippi Rchb. f. 1852 # Arundina pulchella Teijsm. & Binn. 1855 # Arundina pulchra Miq. 1861 # Arundina revoluta Hkr.f 1890 # Arundina sanderiana Kraenzl. 1893 # Arundina speciosa Bl. 1825 # Arundina speciosa var. sarasinorum Schltr. 1925 # Arundina stenopetala Gagnep. 1932 # Arundina subsessilis Rolfe 1914 # Arundina tahitensis Nadeaud 1873 # *Bletia graminifolia D. Don 1825 # Cymbidium bambusifolium LindleyRoxb. 1814 # Cymbidium meyenii Schauer 1843 # Cymbidium speciosum Reinw. ex Lindl. 1859 # Donacopsis laotica Gagnep. 1932 # Limodorum graminifolium D.Don Buch.-Ham. 1890 # Ophrys arundinacea Noronha 1790 Category: Arundina